My Hero
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Sheamus wants to talk to Kaitlyn for the first time finally tell the new Divas Champion congradulations and also how he feels about her, but someone gets in the way of that and shemaus doesn't like what he hast to say to Kaitlyn.


_**This is for my for my girl Heidipoo sorry i didnt get this out sooner, i was super buried in HW, plz let me know what you think.**_

* * *

My love for her was so strong, i couldn't get her out of my head she is an absolute angel her blonde hair cascading down her back, the way she smiles and winks at me when i walk by her in the hall.

i just couldn't take it anymore i had to do something' to get her into my arms, but how? i couldn't go up to her and ask her on a date i would make a complete fool out of meself,

i mean does she even like me at all? well no she couldn't because who would want a guy that has no pigmentation whatsoever, i have red hair that makes me stick out like a sore thumb, oh also i'm 6'6 with a irish accent in America yeah real normal.

I mean she is better off being with a guy like John Cena or Dolph Ziggler, ugh Dolph Ziggler i hate that self centered, egomaniacal, jerk.

i hate that guy. The first time i saw Kaitlyn i was watchin' NXT you know something to do when you're a loner and no one wants to talk to ya', anyway she stood in the middle of that ring with striker and that beautiful voice spewing out loads of personality,

I immediately fell in love, wanted a storyline with that beauty i told meself, but it never came but when she came to the main roster i was ecstatic and i was determined to talk to her right at that second but seconds turned into minutes, then hours, then days, then weeks, then months, by then a whole 2 years had gone by without such as a single word to one another.

She always smiled and winked at me but that was it, i was so scared to talk to her i wouldn't even look at her so she probably hates me right now.

So all i can do right now is sit back and watch her grow into a star, starting by winning the divas championship from Eve she was so happy when she pinned her in that ring i stood up and cheered for her all the guys looked around at me like i was a crazy man, which i think they probably thought.

When she walked into the backstage area to show everyone what she had accomplished.

I was going to go up to her and speak my first words to her when Dolph came up in front of me to chat her up, fortunately they both didn't notice,

so i turned around to leave but as i was leaving she yelled "Dammit Dolph i don't want to go out with you for the last fucking time, why don't you just go fuck that little midget AJ because you better get what you can before she goes all crazy on you and dumps you!"

he got closer to her "whatever bitch you know that you want me, and as for AJ she aint shit she is just a fucking storyline but i did fuck her a couple of times, anyway i'm not going to take no for an answer now come with me or i'm really going to hurt you"

he said venomously grabbing her arm,she tried to snatch her arm out of his grasp but he just tightened his grip on her. "No i don't want to and i seriously don't like you i like someone else."

sheamus heard right and his heart shattered in his chest when he heard that, but continued to listen, "well i haven't really met him but his is on the roster, and he's kicked your ass a million times."

she finished panting and red in the Face. "Well he's not here to save you now no one is and i'm gonna get what i want."

he wrapped his arms around her struggling body. "help!"

she cried and thats when i rounded the corner and grabbed Dolph by his collar, he let go of Kaitlyn and turned around, his eyes widened in shock as did hers "what the hell are ya doin' Dolph?,she don't want you and i suggest you leave her alone or i'm gonna kick the living fucking shit out of you!"

i yelled i was so angry by then that i didn't notice that i was shaking and gritting my teeth. "Now get the hell out of here and if i even see you around her i'm gonna make your life a living hell."

Dolph got up and ran so fast you would think that someone lit a fire in his ass, i sighed and looked over at Kaitlyn she was shaking with her arms around herself, but she quickly released herself and launched herself into me with her arms around my neck "oh my god thank you thank you oh you are my hero Sheamus."

she cried and looked into my eyes,"its okay lass i couldn't let anything happen to you you know you're very special to me", then i felt her soft lips on mine and i thought i had died and gone to heaven, she was stroking the nape of my neck, i felt the connection between us but did she, she pulled back and spoke "um did you hear all of that conversation?"

she asked me "well yeah lass the whole thing, why?" i asked curiously "Well because the guy i said i liked it was you, i just couldn't bring myself to talk you, i was painfully shy and when i smiled at you when we would walk by each other you didn't look at me at all so i just assumed you didn't like me."

i looked at her in shock and awe my heart was beating a mile a minute "no no Katie i really like you i just really assumed YOU didn't like ME." i said in a surprised tone, she laughed and kissed me softly "well now that i know your feelings i can give you a proper thank you."

she said against my lips in a seductive tone. I shivered and picked her bag and championship that she won "okay then lets go i can't wait to get my reward"

Kaitlyn POV  
I could not believe I was doing this I didn't even really know him , I mean I really did want to get to know him but I was so scared I was just starting out in the WWE and I really didn't want to mess it up by getting in a long term relationship and just dump it all , jeopardizing my career.

we got back to the hotel and he offered his hand to me, i stepped out of the car we checked in and rode up the elevator, sheamus slid the key into the lock and open the door right when we got in he is attacked me he started kissing my neck and pawing my breasts,

I couldn't take it anymore I needed to have him I took my hand and slid down to the front of his jeans I unbuckled his belt and pushed them down until they hit his ankles ,

I felt him and he was pretty big , his big member made it so hard not to get down on my knees and suck him dry , I pulled up his shirt to reveal his warm milky white chest, I scratched my nails down his chest and he groaned , his member and getting bigger and bigger by the minute.

He kissed me so hard and passionately that my knees buckled and I got weak , I could feel the wetness seeping out of my pussy, I wanted to rub my clit but I couldn't because I knew that he would want me to do that.

I've been lifted up my shirt to reveal my breast spelling out of my black bra I couldn't take it anymore I reached behind myself and snapped my bra letting it fall to the ground, he looked at my breasts and slid his hands up to touch them , it was so good my nipples harden in his hands.

He picked me up and carried me bridal style to the bedroom he stripped me of all my clothes and brought his hand to my core that was so soaking wet and his fingers glistened in the light . I set up to pull down his boxers , I wanted to suck his cock so bad , my mouth was watering."ohh my God baby I want you to put your cock into me so bad my pussy is aching for you,"

i said oh so desperately . Sheamus stripped himself of his boxers and Lowered Himself onto me, he touched every inch of my body before he placed himself at her soaking wet entrance, my clit was so in gorged and sensitive that i could come any minute i was so sure of it , finally he pushed into me, i scream and thrash across the bed, he hold me down and to start pounding into me so hard i couldn't take it i held onto his hands that were stretched above my head.

I could feel my orgasm coming, I could feel it in My tummy all the way down to my toes and everywhere around my body. My orgasm hit me hard and fast i didn't know what i was feeling all i could do was sink my nails into his back.

I finally heard him grunt hard burying his head into my neck it was the most intimate moment i had ever experienced in my life, i felt his seed coat my inner walls, i could feel it seeping onto my legs and the bed. He tried to move off of me but i didn't mind his weight "wait, sheamus stay."

he immediately understood and laid his head on my breasts, his breathing evening out letting me know that he was sleeping. I stroked his red hair soothing him into a deep slumber, my legs still wrapped around his back i started to drift off to sleep. all i could think about how i was falling in love with him. He was my dream, all i've ever wanted he was my protector and i didn't want to let him go.

* * *

_**Very smutfull lol... Also requests will come faster because i am done with all my schoolwork**_


End file.
